The Archers
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Clint finds a young Kagome on a mission, what will happen next? Please review. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Clint's POV**

**I own nothing!**

I had gotten a mission in Japan, there was a new faction that was attacking shrines and nobody could catch up to them. Nobody even saw then in action, it was like they appeared at a shrine, destroys it and kills everyone in it, then disappears into the night. I have been looking at the map of shrines and they seem to be going in one direction, it is almost like they are looking for something. If my calculations were correct the next shrine they are going to hit is the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo. I made my way over there as quickly as I could. I made it there a couple hours before sundown. I made my way over to a large tree on the premises and made my way towards the top. I looked at the information I had on this shrine. It was a nice normal couple that had a four year old daughter and a newborn baby boy. There was also an old grandfather, on the mother's side living on the shrine.

Suddenly I felt something coming towards me fast, but I couldn't see what was coming. That is very odd, I can usually see almost everything. Where is the attacker(s)? As I was looking around when I heard a scream from the inside of the house. How did they get past me? I jumped down from the tree and ran towards the house. When I got in the house I was surprised at the sight in front of me. I saw the four year old holding the baby boy and they seemed to be under a pink dome. The parents and the old man were already dead, killed by the thing standing in front of the children. I don't know what it was, truthfully it looked like a monster or a demon.

I heard the thing yell out in victory "I found it! I finally found it. After all those other useless shrines I finally found it. The Shikon jewel." He was approaching the children trying to get at them, but the barrier was stopping him. "Give it to me girl. Give me the Shikon jewel and I promise to make your death a fast one."

The little girl screamed out "NO! Stay away from me!" the barrier grew in size and I realized that the girl was creating the barrier, how was she doing it? She hugged her brother even closer to her, the baby wailing in fright. I noticed that the little girl seemed strangely calm in a situation like this.

I decided that I have had enough of this creature. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it to my bow. I pulled back and without even really aiming I shot the arrow ant the creature's head. To my utter surprise the arrow just bounced off of his head like it was armor. The creature turned his sights on me and gave me an evil smile "Oh I seemed to have missed one. Time to die human." Did the thing just call me human? What in the world is this thing? The arrow I noticed had landed by the little girl. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The little girl grabbed my arrow and a toy bow that had happened to be by her. She then shot the arrow at the monster. It was a terrible shot, but she was only four. The arrow seemed to glow pink and the little girl shouted "Go away!" the arrow hit the monster in the chest and it didn't bounce off of him. It seemed to go right through him. How did the arrow have the speed and strength to do that? That toy bow wouldn't be able to send an arrow a couple of feet, not to mention through a monsters body. The strangest thing happened next, the monster started to turn to dust right in front of me.

"Curse you Miko. You will never hold on to the Shikon jewel. We will keep coming for it and we will get it for our master. You will lose your life!" with that final curse the monster turned to dust and crumbled to the floor.

The little girl set her brother on a pillow and looked at me with a strange look. Then tears formed in her eyes and she ran to me hugging my leg with as much strength she could muster. She started sobbing into my leg, but absolutely refused to let go. I couldn't even pry her off, that is how desperately she was clinging to my leg. I sighed and just walked over to the baby boy. I picked him up and the little girl just walked along with me, never letting go. Not knowing what to do with them I decided to bring them back to base until we found somewhere safe for them. If what that monster said was true, this was just the beginning for this little girl. I put away to make sure to look up the terms Shikon jewel and Miko when I got back to base. I walked to the pick-up spot, where Steve was coming to get me. I had to walk about a third of my regular speed, so I wouldn't drag this poor girl along with me. I still couldn't get her off of my leg. I got to the spot early still though so I sat down on the grass and the girl finally let go of my leg, only to hug me around the arm instead. I had her brother in the crook of my other arm and all I could think of was how did I get into this situation?

About ten minutes later Steve showed up in the jet. His eyebrows sailed towards heaven when he saw the two little kids. "Don't ask, it's a long story. Let's just get going, please. Can you take the baby, the girl refuses to let me go."

"Oh sure." Steven grabbed the boy. I stood up thinking that she would latch herself onto my leg again, but she didn't she stayed clasped to my arm. I looked at her in shock because when I stood up her feet weren't touching the ground, but she had enough strength to keep holding on. I maneuvered her so I could hold on to her. Finally getting her in a position that I could easily carry her I made my way to the jet and thought about what I was going to do once we got back to base.

**How was that? This is a fist attempt at Inuyasha and Avengers crossover. I hope it was okay. Tell me what you think and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint's POV**

We were back at the base, in my opinion not nearly fast enough. I don't think that I've met a clingier child in my entire life. At the house she had been desperately protecting her brother, now it's like she doesn't even care about him, she just wants to cling to me. Even with how good a guy Steve was, she didn't let him get to close.

He had tried approaching her on the plane, after putting the plane on auto pilot. As soon as he got within three feet of her the barrier that she uses popped up. "Nice try Captain." I told him. I think that it kinda hurt his feelings, but to be honest it was a bit funny. When we walked into the meeting room I saw most of the group was here. The only one that wasn't here was Thor, but who can blame the guy he does have some distance issues. The girl was clinging to my leg again and Steve was carrying the baby boy. Tony took one look at me and started laughing hysterically. Natasha looked at me weird, but she knows that I am not the best with little children. Bruce was looking at me curiously, but kept his opinions to himself thankfully.

Tony started to approach me and strangely the girl let him. Which upset Steve even more than he already was. He knelt down in front of the girl and gave her a little pet on the head. She looked at him strange then a small smile appeared on her face. She reached out to him and touched his arm lightly, getting it off of her head. Once his hand was off her head I saw a tiny flash of pink and Tony jumped back with a yelp. I looked at him questioningly "The little brat just shocked me, what the hell was that?" he gave the kid a look then sulked off. I had the sneaking suspicion that she shocked him because he had laughed at me, and I felt a little bit of pride at that.

Fury approached me and the kid clung to me even tighter than she already was. "Who are these kids Barton?"

"Sir they are the kids from the most recent shrine attack. I came in contact with a member of the new faction, and sir they are not human. It looked like a monster or demon, I don't know how else to explain it. The one that came that night said they were looking for something that the little girl possessed and they were going to keep looking for her. So not knowing what to do I brought them here."

Fury approached even closer and the girl shrieked and the next thing I knew I was inside that same barrier that she had made at her house. Just to test a theory I reached out and my hand passed right through the barrier. I took a step backwards and so did the girl, the barrier moved along with us. I gave a little sigh then kneeled down to the same level as the child. "Hey nobody here is going to hurt you, I promise." The girl looked me right in the eye for a minute before nodding and letting the barrier drop. She still wasn't talking, she hadn't talked since we left her house. To be honest I was a bit worried about her. I don't know what this kid is doing to me, it's like she is making me soft. I was usual unattached to my targets, but a spot in my heart was already forming for this kid.

To my surprise she let go of my leg for a split second, bowed to fury in apology, then latched herself back onto me. We were all silent for a bit trying to figure out what to do next, when Steve ended up being the one voicing the question we were all thinking. "So what are we going to do with the children if monsters are after her?"

Fury looked at me and I instantly knew that I wasn't going to like what was going next. "She seems very attached to you Barton, do you think that you could look after her? Just until this new faction is taken down for good, you are more than capable of protecting her."

"Sir if I have a choice in this matter, I really would rather not. I am not the best with kids."

"Well who else has been able to approach her without her activating that barrier?"

I looked over at Tony and he got the same look on his face that I was feeling "Well Sir, only Tony. She even activates it when Steve tries getting close."

"Well what about you Tony, want to try to raise a kid?"

Tony let out a laugh "No thank you Fury, I am barely capable of taking care of myself according to you people. I am going to have to say no. At the very least, if needed I guess I can babysit when Clint here get called on mission. But I am going to have to say that this particular mission is going to have to go to Clint."

I gave him a 'thanks a lot' look then turned to Fury "If there is no other option, then I guess I will accept."

"Good, do you have a safe house you can use?" Fury asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, then realized that nobody knew about my oldest house, not even Natasha or Fury "Yeah I have one."

"Good take her there, don't tell anyone where you are going. We don't know anything about this new faction."

"Sir what about the boy? I cannot take care of two children, and I pull the line at diapers."

"We will find a safe place for the boy, the faction doesn't seem to be after him. They will be reunited when she is finally safe. Until then they can video chat when he gets older." With that Fury left the room. Bruce gave me a slightly sympathetic look, but left to who knows where. Steve left with the boy, cooing to him slightly, I had a feeling that Steve might end up getting the boy. Tony came over to me again, obviously trying to win against the four year old.

He got down to her level once more "Hey I have already forgiven you for shocking me, aren't you lucky? What is your name?"

She looked up at me, in what seemed looking for permission. I gave her a slight nod, she looked back at Tony and whispered in a barely audible voice "Kagome."

"Well it is nice to meet you Kagome, are you happy to be staying with Clint here?" he pointed at me and she nodded with a smile.

I had decided that I had had enough of Tony for one day so took hold of Kagome's hand and said "Kagome, it's time to get going, come on."

She nodded up at me with a smile, then she waved goodbye to Tony and followed me out the door.

**Things will start to speed up after this I promise. Please review.**


End file.
